


Let Down Your Walls

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex-Con Dean, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldier Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was crying again. Not softly like the first few times, but full-out sobbing. The thin walls of Castiel’s apartment did little to the block the sound, and as he lay in bed, just listening, his chest ached. </p><p>There had to be something he could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall” AU

The man was crying again. Not softly like the first few times, but full-out sobbing. The thin walls of Castiel’s apartment did little to the block the sound, and as he lay in bed, just listening, his chest ached. 

There had to be  _something_  he could do. But what? The man was new to the building, and Castiel didn’t even know his name yet, let alone what he looked like. He’d only caught glimpses in passing. 

The only personal thing they’d shared was this, three nights in a row - the man crying in his bedroom on the opposite side of Castiel’s wall. He sounded so alone, so  _broken_.  

Castiel sat up and gathered his courage. 

“Hello?” 

The man didn’t hear him, so Castiel tried again, louder. 

“Hello? Neighbor?”

The cries cut off with a hitch of breath, then a colorful round of swearing. 

“Shit. Oh fuck. I’m sorry.” His voice was muffled, but Castiel could still understand him. “I didn’t mean to keep you up. I didn’t realize I was being so loud and that these walls were so shitty.” Castiel’s neighbor knocked on them to prove a point, and Castiel smiled. 

“It’s quite alright. And yes, they are rather thin. Seems stupid to be charged such high rent when you could probably punch right through them.”

There was a snort. “You’re telling me. I don’t know about your place, but mine  _sucks_. There’s friggin’ bugs, man, and stains that I don’t even wanna think about. Also my bathroom is missing some drywall, and you can see the pipes.”

“Have you spoken to the landlord? He should be able to fix that.”

“I…I haven’t yet.”

Castiel shifted to frown at the wall. His blankets rustled loudly in the silence of night. “Why not? It’s his responsibility.”

“He’s done enough for me. Don’t wanna bother him.”

“But it’s his job,” Castiel said, incredulous. “I can talk to him for you, if you want.”

“No! Geez. You don’t even know me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just forget it. Sorry if I kept you awake.”

There was silence, and Castiel cast around for a topic to keep the conversation going. 

“What’s your name? I’m Castiel.”

At the continued quiet, Castiel wondered if he should give up, but then there was a response.

“What was that? Cas-something?”

Castiel brightened. “Cas- _tiel_. But Cas is fine. What about you?”

“Dean.”

“Hello, Dean. Nice to meet you.” Castiel smoothed his hand against the wall and smirked to himself. This was certainly an odd sort of meeting. 

“Nice to meet you, too, I guess. Even though I can’t see you and we’re literally talking through a wall right now.”

Castiel laughed, and so did Dean. It was a happy sound, much better than Dean’s sobs from earlier. 

“So what do you do, Dean?”

At once silence invaded again, and Castiel got the impression he’d said something wrong.   

“I’m sorry if I’ve offended you,” he said quickly. “Please know that I didn’t mean–”

“It’s fine,” Dean interrupted. “I just don’t  _do_  anything. I uh…I just got out of prison. And I haven’t found a job yet.”

Castiel blinked in shock. Was that why Dean was crying? “Oh,” he said. 

“Yeah. Surprise. Your neighbor’s an ex-convict. I bet you’re glad you talked to me.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Castiel said, slightly defensive. 

He didn’t know how he felt about Dean’s status, but if he’d been approved for housing, then his crime couldn’t have been that bad, right? 

“Right. Sorry. I’m used to talking through walls, actually, but I haven’t had a good cry in…a long-ass time. You probably get why.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing.

“You want to know what I did, don’t you?” Dean said, and he sounded resigned. 

“You don’t need to tell me anything.”

“I stole cars, flipped ‘em, then sold 'em for profit. Was real good at it, too. The only damn thing I  _could_  do.” He made a self-deprecating snort. “Now you can see why I’m a mess. I got nothing to contribute to decent society. So why the fuck am I even here?” He scoffed. “Why am I even talking to you? You don’t give a shit.”

“Dean, I–”

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m starting to see a trend. Once people know your history, they shy away like you’re about to knife ‘em. I could but I wouldn’t, you know? I’m not violent. I’m not…well, I guess I _am_  bad. It’s just that people think I’m this big tough guy, but really I’m a worthless piece of shit. Hell, I sit here awake at night and cry like the biggest baby there is.”

Castiel heard a shuddering intake of breath. 

“But you don’t care, and now I’m bothering you even more. I’ll try to move my bed at least, so I’m not right against you here. And I’ll be quieter from now on, okay? I just… _fuck._ Please just forget all of this happened. I need this place. I got nothing else. Please don’t report me or anything.”

Castiel was stunned. Report Dean? For what? For being a person who’d made mistakes and was dealing with the unfortunate repercussions?

“Dean?” Castiel said, after a long, pregnant pause. 

“Yeah?” came Dean’s defeated reply. 

“I’m not going to report you. I just wanted to help. I don’t mind listening, really. I’m…well, I can’t really compare my experiences to yours, but I understand loneliness. And if you need someone to talk to….”

“Shit, Cas, are you for real right now? Like, am I actually having this conversation and not dreaming?”

“I am real. And I’m being honest, just so you know.”

“So you really want to hear my sob story?”

Castiel pressed his ear to the wall. “I would, if you’d feel comfortable sharing.”

“You a shrink or something?” 

When Dean spoke, Castiel felt the rumbling vibrations of his voice through the plaster.

Castiel chuckled. “No. Not even close. But I go to one, regularly. Ever since I got out of the service.”

“Holy crap. A military man.”

“I was. Not anymore. So I know what it’s like to look for employment after something like that.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same.”

“I was dishonorably discharged, so I would have to disagree with you on that.”

“Why, what the hell did you do? Oh. Um. Sorry. You don’t need to answer that.”

“It’s okay. I just disobeyed some of my superior’s questionable orders. I found them lacking in logic, and even though I was right, I was under their command and thus I was the one reprimanded.”

“That doesn’t seem right.”

“That’s the way it works, I guess.”

“Sucks.”

“Mmm.”

“So what do you do?” Dean asked.

“I work at a convenience store.”

“Oh.”

“It’s better than you think. I don’t mind it, actually.” Castiel paused. “In fact, we have an opening on my shift, since Randy is leaving. I could speak to my boss if you want.”

Dean was silent until he spoke so softly, Castiel could barely hear him. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s no problem, really. I don’t mind.”

Dean sniffed. “You’re a good guy, Cas.”

“I try.”

Dean laughed, and then quieted. “Hey. Um. You gonna go to bed now or…?”

“Or what?”

“You could come over for coffee or something? If you want to. You don’t have to.”

“Are you sure you’re not tired?”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, no. Don’t think I can fall asleep now.”

Castiel glanced at his clock. It was late, but he didn’t work until second shift tomorrow. He had time.

“Alright. I’ll be right there. Oh!”

“What?”

“I have some blueberry pie left over that I bought yesterday. Would you like to finish it with me?”

“Cas, oh my god I love you.”

“I think it’s a bit too soon for love,” Castiel said. 

Dean laughed again, and Castiel smiled.

“I’m going to head over now. See you soon, Dean.”

Castiel slid off the bed and headed toward his kitchen. His heart fluttered pleasantly in his chest. 

A friend. Maybe he had finally made a friend. 

His own shrink would be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Ex-Con!Dean has soft spot in my heart, and I need more fics! If you know of any, please send recs my way :)
> 
> And if you don't already know about 'Dream As If You'll Live Forever' then go check it out! My favorite Ex-Con!Dean fic. <3


End file.
